


My Favourite People

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Draco has news to share with Harry





	My Favourite People

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the monthly writers corner drabble challenge on discord.
> 
> Prompt: “There’s something I need to tell you”  
> Word Count: must be 343 words exactly
> 
> Thanks to Elise for being the best alpha/beta there is.

Draco left the meeting stunned, not quite processing all of the emotions he was currently feeling. Checking the time, he knew it would be hours before he could see Harry. He had already left for the conference before the call came this morning and this would be a stunner, for sure.

Needing time before facing their empty house, Draco wandered through Muggle London. Seeing Harry's favorite style of t-shirt in a store window made him pause and smile. It was just the right shade of green to match his eyes. With it shrunk and stowed in his pocket, Draco stopped and picked up takeaway and their favourite pastries and fresh coffee, before heading home to meet his husband.

Hearing the pop of apparition, Draco gathered the coffee and pastries and made his way into the parlour. 

“Hey,” Harry purred as he walked up and greeted Draco with a warm kiss.

“Hey yourself,” was the response as the items he carried were placed on the table by the sofa.

“Coffees and treats before dinner?” Harry’s brow furrowed. “What’s going on?”

“Sit,” Draco said, moving to the couch. "There's something I need to tell you"

“Sounds serious,” Harry responded. 

“It is,” Draco confirmed, pulling the box from his pocket and restoring it to size before shoving it into Harry’s hands. “I bought you a gift. Open it.”

Harry’s hands trembled slightly as he opened the box. “You bought me a t-shirt?” he murmured, confused.

“Look at it closer,” Draco encouraged.

Taking the shirt out of the box and shaking it open, he looked at it for a minute then looked over the shirt into Draco’s smiling face. “Seriously? You’re sure?”

“Positive. The agency called the meeting after you left this morning and I figured it was just paperwork so I just went but no, it’s all done. It’s over. They’re both ours tomorrow morning at nine.”

Harry whooped and leapt into Draco’s arms, the t-shirt discarded for the moment but its message lay at the center of their joy.

My favourite people call me dad.


End file.
